


I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, angst mayhaps?, idk what to tag tbh, is just gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: The story of how Kody and Mira met and fell in love
Relationships: Kody "Kingdom" Ammerati/Elena "Mira" María Álvarez, Kody Ammerati/Elena María Álvarez
Kudos: 6





	I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, I have a sudden rush of inspiration to write about my OC and Mira so I decided that how they met and fell in love would b a great place to start.

Mira’s gaze was locked on the woman across the bar, sitting on the stool and making small talk with the bartender as they sipped their drink. 

To her left Twitch was cracking jokes with her fellow co-workers, making small cracks at Mira who doesn’t hear them. 

“Aye Elena.” IQ nudges the older woman to capture her attention. 

“Hmm?” Mira takes her gaze off of the woman to look at her friend, “what’s up?”

“You’ve been staring at that woman for almost an hour now.” The German states as Mira’s eyes wander back to the woman. “I’ll give you thirty quid to go speak to her.”

“Another ten If you actually buy her a drink.” Twitch chimes in with a grin.

“I’ll give you a hundred quid if you sleep with her,” Ash mutters under her breath as she takes a shot. IQ elbows her girlfriend in the gut as Mira takes a long sip from her glass.

“Better have that cash ready than Cohan.” 

Mira approaches the bar, stopping a few steps short from it. She takes a deep breath before moving to stand beside the woman. 

The bartender wanders over, throwing on his best smile. “Another one?”

“Yes, thank you.” Mira glances over to the woman who meets it with a smile. “And another one for the pretty woman to my right.”

The bartender looks at the woman who has a grin on her lips, she gives him a nod and he turns to work on the drinks. 

Mira opens her mouth to speak but finds the words caught in her throat as she gets lost in the blue of the woman’s eyes. Thankfully the Burnette doesn’t leave her to suffer as she holds out a hand. 

“I’m Kody.”

“Elena.” Mira takes her hand in her own, noting how perfect it felt, “I hope you don’t mind me buying you a drink without me asking first.” 

The woman gives a small shrug as she finishes what was left of her other drink. “I don’t mind at all. Besides, it’s not every day a goddess buys you a drink.” Mira felt the blood rush to her cheeks as a grin spread across her lips. “The accent is Spanish correct?”

“Yes, and yours is American?”

“Canadian.” Kody corrects, “Not a big fan of being called American.” 

The older woman nods in understanding as the bartender brings the two they’re drinks and leaves them to chat.

“What brings you to England if I may ask?” Mira asks, taking a small sip of her drink. 

“Work.”

“What is it that you do?”

Kody hums lightly, as if she was trying to come up with a sort of lie to tell. “In short, Military related. I can’t say much.”

“Understandable. Militaries are quite strict on what can be said and what can’t be said.”

“What about you?” Kody counters, taking another sip. “What do you do for a living?”

“Engineering. I'm in charge of a lab making gadgets and such.” Mira finally sat down next to the woman, letting her eyes gaze over the woman, taking everything in from a closer perspective. She can hear the woman talking, she hums to answer whatever was asked as she brings her hand up to trace the scar on Kody’s elbow. “How’d you get the scar?”

Kody takes a deep breath and sets the glass down on the bar. “In short… I was in a bad place when I was younger and was angry at the world. I was pressing on the gas just a bit hard right in the moment where the road curved a bit sharp. I woke up to a bunch of firefighters and paramedics unclipping my seat belt and pulling me from the open window of my flipped car.” The younger woman gave Mira a soft smile, taking her hand in her own. “It’s not the most beautiful thing in the world…”

“But it’s what tells your stories.”

“Yea, exactly.” 

The conversation was easy and felt just right like they've known each other for years. Kody made jokes that would otherwise make Mira cringe but when the younger woman said them she couldn’t help but crack a smile and laugh. At some point, Elena had moved closer to the woman, close enough that she was practically in her lap. All it took was Kody to peer up at her with those blue eyes of hers to make Mira find the courage and lean down to capture her lips. 

Kody kissed back hungrily, her hands moving to rest on the smaller woman’s waist as Mira locked her fingers into the woman's hair. The soft moan that escaped the Canadian’s lips makes Elena’s stomach flip. Breaking apart from the heated kiss, they rest their foreheads together. 

“Wanna get outta here?” 

Kody licks her bottom lip before biting down softly. Mira can tell that a thousand thoughts were running through her brain and she considered taking the words back and saying goodbye when the girl underneath hums softly. 

“Sure… my hotel is just down the road… if you don’t mind walking.”

“Not at all.” Mira steps back and remembers that she needs her stuff, “I’ll be right back, I'm going to get my stuff.”

Kody gives a nod as the Spanish woman quickly walks back to the table where her co-workers are smiling at her with grins. Mira smirks as she reaches for her bag, looking over at Ash. “Easiest hundred and forty quid ever made.” 

The redhead flips her off which makes everyone laugh loudly, Mira says a quick goodbye before returning to the woman’s side at the bar. Frost shifts awkwardly next to Twitch, who in return raises her brow. 

“Should I have mentioned to her that uh… that woman is the newest member of Rainbow?” Both IQ and Ash choke on their drinks as Caveira and Alibi begin to laugh hysterically. “I should’ve right?”

“Professionally yes…” Twitch says shaking her head with a grin, “But as her friends… no. Her reaction is going to be priceless.” 

~~~   
  


Kody pushed Mira against the wall immediately after the hotel door closed behind her, her lips immediately finding the skin of the older woman’s neck, sucking and biting just enough to earn a handful of moans. Kody lifts the smaller woman up and keeps pinned against the wall, Elena wrapping her legs around the woman's waist, hands rubbing at the back of Kody’s neck as she captures her lips once more. 

The Canadian slips her hands underneath the woman’s shirt, tracing her up the bare skin until her hands are carefully kneading Mira’s breasts. The older woman tugs at the long brunette hair which earned a small chuckle from Kody, who pulls the woman's shirt off and heads to the bed and drops her down.

Mira stares up at the woman, watching as Kody pulls her own shirt off, her eyes glued to the perfectly toned stomach. The Canadian smirks down at her as she pushes her jeans down her legs and kicks them aside and moves her hands to tugs at Elena’s own pants. She lifts her hips up so that Kody can pull both her pants and her underwear off in a swift movement with such ease. Mira unclasps her bra and the younger woman pulls it off and drops it to the floor. 

Mira notices the nod of the head from the woman and pulls herself further up the bed, just enough for Kody to kneel on the edge as she hovers above her, waiting for any kind of sign for her to stop. Elena grabs the strap of the women's sports bra, pulling her down to kiss her hard. Kody drops her weight on top of the smaller woman, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. 

Her hand slides down to the place between Mira’s thighs, which makes her pull back from the kiss with a small smirk. “Eager aren’t yeah?” All the older woman could muster was a small moan as Kody slid one of her fingers through the folds and brought it to her mouth, sucking her finger with a knowing grin. Mira grinds her hips up against her lover who just shakes her head with a small smile. 

Kody drops a kiss behind Mira’s left ear, tracing down her neck, leaving a small mark on her collarbone before she continues her path down to Elena’s breasts where she kisses the skin softly before taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently for a moment before doing the same thing to the other. 

Eventually, Kody reaches the point that Mira has been patiently waiting for. The Canadian leaves soft kisses to the inner thighs before dropping her mouth to the older woman’s center. She rolls her tongue in slow strokes in just the right ways that Mira hand grabs a handful of her hair and grins up into the woman’s face. 

“Kody… Kody eres tan buena en esto, no te detengas”

The younger woman smiles to herself as she changes it up with faster strokes and brings her fingers to rub at Mira’s clit. 

Elena’s moans begin to get breathy and heavy as she holds Kody’s head down, grinding her hips up as she reaches her first orgasm. She cries out the girl's name as she drops her hand from the back of Kody’s head. After a moment, Kody drops a kiss at Mira’s inner thigh and pulls herself to hover over Mira again.

Elena’s gaze is hazy as Kody lowers her weight on top of her again and kisses her gently as she comes down from the high, waiting patiently for permission to continue on. Mira wastes no time urging her to continue. Kody fingers slip past Mira’s wet folds and pushes her two fingers inside. 

Elena dips her head back and tries to push her body up as Kody very slowly pumps her fingers in and out, a small grin on her lips as she watches the faces Mira makes out of the sheer pleasure she is receiving.

Kody thinks for a moment about drawing it out, making it last longer, but decides not too. She has already fallen in love with every little face, every little moan, and whimper that her lover makes and it only makes her want to pleasure her in every way possible. 

Mira's lips were parted, her moans only seem to get louder as her hands get tangled up in the bedsheets. Kody had her pinned against the bed, her fingers pumping in and out in agonizingly perfect pace. She drops her head down to kiss Mira softly as she draws out her second orgasm of the night. 

Mira lets out a whimper as Kody removes her fingers and moves to straddle the older woman. All she could do was stare up at the younger woman through her barely open eyes as Kody brings her fingers to her lips and sucks the older woman’s juices off of them. 

Kody just smiles down at her, watching her come down from the high. Mira’s hands rest on the girl's thighs as the younger woman leans forward to kiss her again, making her moan again at the taste of herself. Mira wanted nothing more than to flip the younger girl over and fuck her to bliss but Kody had all control the minute they walked into the hotel room and for once she didn't mind. 

Kody shifts once again to lay on top of Elena, staring into the warm honey brown of her eyes before kissing her once more than pushing her fingers back inside. Mira was given two more orgasms that night before both women fell into a comfortable sleep. 

When Mira wakes, the sun is in her eyes. Pushing its way into the room through the thick white fabric that is doing a terrible job of keeping the light out. She looks at the clock on the bed stand. 

8:23 Am

She lets out a soft groan as she sits up and hangs her legs over the side of the bed, hands rubbing at her eyes. Elena is quick to grab her clothes and pull them on as she sends a quick text out to IQ and Twitch that she is okay and would definitely like a ride. She slides her phone into her bag and quickly slides her shoes on. 

She glances over to the woman who was still sound asleep, she lay on her back, her face soft and so peaceful. It didn't help that her skin looked so damn good in the morning sun, making Mira fight the urge to get undressed and slip back into the bed again. Taking another few seconds to take in the moment before she turned and left the hotel room. 

~~~

A few hours later

Twitch was keeping pace with Mira as she walked quickly down the hall, her eyes glued to the tablet in her hands, they were going over some changes to the woman’s drone, Emma still trying to convince Elena to let her drone jump.

They stop a few steps from Six’s office when the two women bump into Alibi and Mute, the two were both staring through the office's glass window, making small comments on the newest member of the team. 

Mira is quick to notice not only Frost and Buck but also Valkyrie in the meeting. Tina was looking at the newest member with a giant grin like she’s known them forever, Sebastien looked like a proud older brother as Valkyrie looked awkward and out play, clearly avoiding the gaze of the woman. 

It takes another moment before she sees just the side of the person's face and her eyes widen. She could tell Twitch is watching her with an amused shit-eating grin. 

“Tina used to work with the chick, says she’s the nicest thing to happen to the JTF and Rainbow.” Alibi chips in looking over at the two of them. “Girl crawled through hell to get here. Can’t wait to see what she brings to the table.” 

Mira clears her throat and returns her gaze back down to the tablet, “I’m going back to the lab to confirm the changes. I’ll see you all in the debriefing.”

Twitch chuckles as the woman walk away with urgency. 

An hour passes before Mira finds herself in the debriefing room, hiding in the back of the room next to IQ and Ash, much to her liking, hoping this whole thing would go by quickly. 

Six spewed his usual speech of the week, called Bandit and Jager on their bullshit again before he finally got to what Mira wanted to avoid at all costs. 

“Everyone please welcome our newest member.” Six motioned for the woman to stand up and stand by his side. “Kodak Ammerati, call sign Kingdom. She joins us from JTF2 and has the highest regard from not only Frost, Buck, and the JTF but also the former Six, Angela.”

The team greeted her with enthusiasm and grins. Buck made a show by whistling loudly and clapping from the back of the room. The woman shakes her head with a small smile before finally speaking and making Mira’s insides melt. 

“You can all call me Kody really, I'm not a big person for the whole codename thing honestly.” She lets out a small laugh, “I’m happy to be here and look forward to working with each and every single one of you.” 

Six goes on to say some more things before dismissing the group, only to call out Elena’s name. IQ softly rubs her back before following her girlfriend out of the room. Mira exhales loudly to herself before walking towards the two. 

Kody’s eyebrow quirks upwards for a split second as surprise flashes on her face but she quickly pushes it away as Six smiles at the both of them. “Elena, you’ve been asking for a while now for someone to help you out in the lab officially. It was truly a fight to get her but alas, Kody will be your assistant.”

The Canadian is quick to respond, holding out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m looking forward to working with you.” Mira shakes her hand, going along with the act of them meeting for the first time.

“Mira, I know you’re a busy woman but I was hoping that you could be her mentor for a bit?”

“Well, I suppose since she’s going to be with me in the lab, I might as well.” Mira acknowledges as Six claps his hands together, “She already knows where she’ll be sleeping and such?”

“Yes, Tina gave her a quick walk around before our meeting this morning.” Six’s phone begins to ring and he pulls it from his pocket to look at it. “Ah! The call from Greece I’ve been waiting for, I’ll leave you ladies to it.”

Six excuses himself from the room and leaves the two women to themselves. Kody stands awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. As much as it ate Mira up inside to see Kody like that, she knew she had to keep up an image. “Let’s get to the lab, I have gadgets to assess.”

“Of course.” 

Mira walks fast and doesn't look back, staying silent the whole walk back to the lab, sliding her card across the lock and steps in. She picks up her tablet from the table and turns to look at Kody who was standing awkwardly at the door. Mira barely holds back the laughter in her chest as she moves back to the door to open it for her. “I’ll make sure you get an ID by the end of the day.”

“Thank you.” 

Elena hums in response and moves over to her desk. “There's some rule on being in my lab, you break any of them without any good reason I will break your fingers, understood?”

“Yes.”

“First, everything comes through me. Any request for gadget changes or gadget ideas. Emma will bug you till no end to let her drone jump, it’s not going to happen. Second, no foolishness in the lab. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Elena.” 

Mira bites her lip at the use of her name and turns away. “I was sent the files from JTF about what your gadget was. An impressive gadget but inconvenient to carry around. How’d you come up with it?”

“It was during a mission, impromptu gadget making,” Kody says as she moves to stand next to the smaller woman. “It was rougher on the field than what I fully came together with on the mission. I lugged this heavy metal shield-like object out and locked it in between the door to help provide cover for my fallen squadmates. When we got home I brainstormed this up.” 

Mira gives a small hum to the story as she swipes the screen on the desk, rotating the shield around to get a better look. “It’s a good idea… you can go ahead and start preparing to make this shield.”

“Okay, thanks…” 

Mira turns and looks at Kody and moves to look at the gadgets on the desk. “What are these?” 

“Gadgets in progress.” Mira explains, moving to stand next to the Canadian, “They are still faulty.”

“May I have a look at them?” 

“Yeah, go for it.” Elena turns and walks to her desk, sitting down in her office chair. 

Thirty minutes go by quickly and it takes the sound of metallic popping noise to pull Mira from her thoughts, She stands quickly to look over at Kody who has a grin on her face, a face Mira notes as adorable even with grease smudged on its cheeks.

As Elena approaches, she noticed that the gadget was from a potential candidate for team rainbow. The gadget was much like fellow operator Mozzie’s pest. Candidate Thorne’s gadget was a canister much like operator Lesion's gu mines. The gadget was triggered by a radius censor and it would launch onto the victim's limb and cause moderate pain. 

Mira was in awe at how well the gadget was working as both her and Mozzie had trouble making it work yet it only took Kody maybe less than thirty minutes to make it work. 

“You got it to actually work…” 

“Yea, the sensory chip was embedded in an improper spot… so even if it was properly triggered it wouldn’t open and do what it needed to do.” Kody smiles as she carefully pulls the gadget's metallic vine-like legs back into the canister. “This BuruBuru gadget should work properly now… though I do have a few ideas on how to make it more efficient.”

“And what's that?”

“Have the canister be configured like Liu mines and Masaru drone,” Kody says as she picks up the gadget. “It’ll make it harder for its victims to spot it if it has the same abilities, gives the attackers more of a sense of safety from someone coming up from behind them.”

  
  


Mira nods and gives a smile. “To think I doubted what you could do… I apologize for that.”

“Forgiven.”

“I’ll give it the okay.” Mira says as she reaches for the tablet and hands it to the taller woman, “I’m sure you remember how to make reports and such?”

“Of course.” 

Kody takes the tablet and watches the older woman returned to her desk. Her stomach sinks as she does so, Kody can’t help but feel a bit of hurt that the woman is acting as if nothing happened but she’s quick to learn that Mira was a very serious person with her job and Kody respected that so she pushed away any kind of feeling she felt rising up and turned her attention to the tablet. 

Mira looked back over at the women, wanting so much to talk about the night before, talk about how much she enjoyed it, and would most definitely like to do it again but couldn’t work up the nerve… so for the moment she’ll sit on the sidelines and see what happens. 

~~~

One week later

Kody was quick to befriend everyone on the base, she even got cranky old Thatcher to crack a grin at one of her jokes and he said ‘Atta be kid’ which everyone knew was super hard to earn… it took smoke eight years. 

Mira walked into the living area early in the afternoon to see both Kody and Alibi behind the counter of the kitchen, speaking in Italian as they cooked. Maestro was sitting on the couch comfortably watching an Italian game show. 

She couldn’t help but stare at the Canadian in wonder, watching her move with elegance behind the counter, cracking jokes that made even the childish Alibi roll her eyes at. 

“Ciao Elena!” Alibi grins as she wipes her face, only to leave sauce on her cheek, “Welcome to the madness!”

“I didn’t know you could cook Aria.” Mira states as she approaches the counter, “Smells amazing.” 

“It's all Kodes here!” Alibi corrects, “All I've been doing is cutting stuff up and stirring the sauce. Honestly try her homemade sauce.”

Mira didn’t have much of a choice as Alibi pushed the spoon right to her lips. Elena could stop the moan that escaped her lips as she tasted the sauce. Her eyes immediately meet Kody’s, who smiles gently. “That’s amazing Kody… where’d you learn to cook?”

“My mom but mostly my Nonna,” Kody says as she pulls on the oven mitts and opens the oven and moves to put a pan inside. “It’s my secret passion.”

“It's an amazing passion.” Alibi announces, “You are no longer in the lab! You are the head chef!”

Kody shakes her head with a laugh as Mira hums in disagreement. “Sorry De Luca, I’ve gotten used to her presence in the lab. She’s mine.”

“Yours?” 

“Mine.”

Alibi huffs and fakes a pout, only for it to disappear completely when her girlfriend walks into the room. “Tina!” 

The Chinese woman rolls her eyes as Alibi practically runs into her arms. “You got sauce on your cheek.”

“Better clean it than babe.” Frost doesn't hesitate to lean forward and lick the sauce off her cheek. She lets out a soft hum, “You finally mastered Mama’s sauce?”

“I sure did,” Kody confirms with a grin as she meets Frost for a hug. “How was visiting the folks?”

“Annoying.” Tina chuckles as Maestro screams at the tv in Italian, “I thought he wasn’t allowed to watch these shows anymore?”

“Three Italians vs everyone else?” Alibi grins. “I like our chances.”

“Sure, don’t come to me when the whole thing falls through,” Frost turns to Mira, who was staring at Kody, “Ease up with the staring there Alvarez.” 

Mira’s attention snaps away to face Frost, “I was just making sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”

“I’m sure it was yea,” Alibi teases as she takes a piece of capicola in her mouth and starts chewing, “Maybe you should just bang her right here and now.”

Frost shoots her a look that only makes her girlfriend shrug and turn around to walk towards the younger girl. “Have you even spoken to her about it?”

“About what?”

“Kody’s my best friend I know.”

“Oh.”

“So?”

“No. I don’t need to ruin anything.”

“What are you going to ruin?”

“Our professional relationship?” Mira asks, making Frost roll her eyes just as a full group of people walks into the living room. 

Frost shakes her at her, “We’ll come back to this.” Mira gaze shifts back to Kody who turns in time to meet it, responding with a small smile. 

“Meghan! Kody finally mastered Mama’s sauce!”

The blonde smiles as she approaches the counter, she gives a small nod towards Kody before Frost basically shoves the spoon into her mouth as well. “That’s amazing, Kodes! Your Nonna would be proud!”

“Thanks, Maggie.”

Maggie? 

Mira couldn’t help but stare between them. Elena had never seen someone call Meghan that without getting they’re asses handed to them. The Spanish woman wasn’t the only one to notice this. Caviera stared with great interest as her girlfriend pulled her towards the couches.

Valkyrie moved around the counter and stood next to Kody, her voice dropping into a whisper as the Canadian smiled softly and looked up at her. Mira forced her gaze away as she felt something beginning to rile up in her stomach, it couldn’t be jealousy, could it? Mira doesn’t get jealous, never had a reason to but the way Valkyrie wraps her arm around Kody’s waist and makes her laugh only seems to make Elena angry. 

The older woman excuses herself and leaves the living area to return to her lab where she closes the door harshly and heads to the room at the back. It's when she glances at the pile of photographs on the table does her stomach flip. 

She spreads out the pictures, glancing at each one. Chuckling to herself as she sees Kody in every single one with members of Rainbow, laughing when she finds one of her with a sheepish grin as Thatcher, Kaid and Capitao were behind her, clearly yelling at her.

The last photo is of Mira herself as she is sitting at her desk, lost in thought over whatever it was she was working on. Elena had to give it to the younger girl, her photography was amazing. Mira places the photo down, turning around to open the fridge and pulls out a beer. 

Popping off the cap she takes a big gulp, reaching for one of the photos before she falls into the cough with a heavy sigh. “Ammerati… what are you doing to me?”

~~~

One of the first things Ash noticed as she joined her team for dinner was the missing presence from her ex. No one knew exactly where she had gone but did note that she left with a weird look on her face a few hours ago. Eliza only managed to get through half of her meal before the nagging feeling in her gut made her excuse from dinner.

Thankfully the first place she knew to check was where Mira was. 

Ash tapped her card against the pad and walked into the lab, wandering to the back to see multiple empty bottles of  Budweiser on the table and floor. Mira was sitting on the ground, sipping on a drink.

“Hey El, you doing alright?”

“Hm?” Mira squints at the intruder, humming when she recognizes the woman, “What’d you want ‘liza?’

“Checking up on you… I’ve never seen you get drunk before on base.” The redhead walks toward her and sits on the couch at her side. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not sure how.”

Ash slides off the couch and sits next to the older woman, scratching her head. “What made you drink.”

“Meghan.”

“Meghan?”

“She was… touching her and I did not like it.”

Ash frowns for a second, trying to decrypt what she was saying before she spots the photograph of the navy seal and the new recruit. “You didn’t like Meghan touching Kody?”

“No.” Mira's voice drops to a whisper, “She’s not even mine and it made my stomach do that weird feeling and I just wanted to tell her to back away.”

Ash starts to laugh which makes Mira look up at her with a confused look. 

“So you have feelings for Kody. Did not see that.”

“Why so surprised?” 

“Couldn’t see her as your type... Kody seems too childish for you.” 

Mira sneers before chugging back the rest of her beer, resting the bottle next to the others. “I know. That’s why I'm even more upset. It was supposed to be a one night stand thing but the next day she is introduced to the team… what are the odds.”

Ash’s mouth drops open, a brow raised as she turns to look at her ex. “Kody is the woman from the bar?! And you actually slept with her?”

“Yea” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“Yea.”

“She’s been on my mind ever since…” Mira admits, rubbing her hands on her thighs, “I don’t know what it is but… she’s captivated me.”

“The sex must’ve been good.” Ash laughs, “I remember how commanding you can get.”

“Hmm… She had full control, she actually fucked me not the other way around.”

The red-haired woman stares at her, a bit of amazement behind them at Mira’s admittance, “You let a stranger top you? Damn El, it took me a while to even get you to let me top you. Kinda jealous if I'm being honest.”

Mira begins to chuckle as she moves to lean on her ex’s shoulder. “I was just as surprised. There’s just something about her and I can’t seem to shake it.”

“You got that unshakeable lust for her huh.” When the Spanish woman mumbles something about lust being bloody it makes Ash chuckle, bringing her arm up so she could hold Mira to her chest. “Lust does have a history of violence yea… Even that guy Troy fell from lust. He chose his sin over his country. Our female body is really strong enough to drive men to war.”

“Are you suggesting for me to challenge Meghan to a fight ‘cause I will.”

“No. No, I am not. Meghan will kick your ass.” Eliza chuckles softly, “What I am suggesting is what you told me to do years ago.”

“And what's that?”

“Do the thing that you’re scared to do, it could end up being the best thing you’ve ever done.” Ash quotes, smiling down at the woman. “You deserve happiness too Elena, don’t be afraid to reach for it.”

“I’m not ‘fraid.”

“Then be brave because I don’t think Meghan’s the only one who has their eye on our newest recruit.”

“What?” Mira shot up, turning to look at the red hair, “Who else is talking to her?”

“Lera has gotten pretty chummy with her.” Ash admits, scratching under her chin, “Could’ve sworn I heard some flirty talk too so, you gotta jump on it quick.”

“Should I go now?”

“What? No, you’re too drunk. You’ll just make an ass of yourself.” Ash says as she starts to stand up, pulling the older woman with her. “You are going to go to bed, sleep through the drunkenness, hate yourself in the morning then you are going to be brave and ask her out or I won’t give you that hundred quid.” 

Mira huffs at the comment but lets her ex lead her out of the lab and towards the elevators. “You can be bossy.”

“I know.” Eliza says with a grin, “Once upon a time it was your favourite thing about me.”

Elena rolls her eyes as the elevator reaches their floor and Ash guides her towards her room. They pass Valkyrie and Kingdom sitting in the common room, they smile at them. Ash suppresses a laugh at the comment Mira made under her breath in Spanish.

Opening up the engineer’s door, Ash brings her to the bedroom, easing her ex into it before she pulls off Mira’s shoes, tossing them aside before helping her get her pants off before tossing the covers over her. “You didn’t see it El but Kody had a worried looked in her eyes when we passed.”

“She did?”

“Yea, she did.” Ash smiles, “Think her feelings are mutual.” 

Mira mumbles something before she buries her face into the pillow and passes out. Ash lets out a sigh of relief before she heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water and advil for the morning. Placing it on the nightstand, she glances at her friend once more before turning and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> askthepassengers/incorrectvalk on tumblr if ya wanna chat


End file.
